Reading The Lightning Thief book
by Weirdfeather101
Summary: Just like the title says. All of the campers and Olympian Gods reading "The Lightning Thief" book! Set after The Last Olympian. Funny and interesting! PLEASE READ & REVIEW
1. Finding the Book

**Ok so this is going to be a characters reading the book series. It will be set right after "The Last Olympian" and before The Lost Hero. Here is a small intro of them finding the book. (Rest of chapters will be much longer) **

***Disclaimer: All characters belong to the amazing Rick Riordan! **

Percy was sitting out by the beach with Annabeth. She was leaning against his chest as he sat with his back to the tree.

It had been a week since the war had ended, and slowly things had started to go back to normal.

The hardest part had been the day after the war, when they were having the burial ceremony. After saying goodbye to all the fallen demigods, he went to bed early. He couldn't help the sick feeling that rose in the pit of his stomach every time he thought about all the people they had lost. Luke. Beckendorf. Silena. All the others he didn't even know the names of.

Annabeth looked at him, frowning. She hated that he felt guilty. He shouldn't. It wasn't his fault. The war was inevitable. There was no way he could have stopped it.

She was just about to voice her thoughts, when Grover came running over to them.

Percy opened his eyes as Grover stopped in front of them breathing heavily.

"You'll never believe what Chiron found in his room. " he said excitedly.

"What are you talking about Grover" Percy said rubbing his eyes. He had just been taking a nap.

Annabeth also looked curious, leaning up to get a better look at him.

"A book, but…."

"You came over here to tell us about a book!" Percy asked incredulously. After all he did hate books and reading. And Grover knew that.

"It's not just any book, you have to see it for yourself." He said already beginning to walk back to the cabins.

Percy looked like he wanted to go back to sleep, but Annabeth pulled him up.

"Come on, whatever it is, obviously has gotten him excited." She told him.

Percy groaned. "Fine."

When they reached the campfire where Grover was, they stopped dead in their tracks.

Sitting on one side of the fire was the campers, and on the other side sat Chiron, Rachel, and all 12 Olympian Gods in human form.

"What's going on?" questioned Annabeth looking to her mother, Athena.

"It seems we are going to be reading a book about a special demigod our yours."

Suddenly all eyes were on Percy.

It took him a second to realize what she said.

"Absolutely not! I refuse to let everyone read about my life." Complained Percy.

10 minutes later, everyone was seated including Percy and Annabeth.

"I cannot believe you are doing this to me", grumbled Percy as Rachel opened the 1st book.

"This book is called The Lightning Thief'."

As she read the title, Annabeth smiled. She has always wondered what he thought of her when he first met her.

Percy on the other hand was not happy at all. I mean who wants their personal thoughts read out loud! To everyone! Including all the Olympians. He must have said at least 1000 stupid things. This is going to be a long night, he thought.

**Ok sorry it sucks! I just have to have an intro. Anyways please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys like it and please remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan! **

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"Wow what a great way to start off the book Percy" jeered Clarisse, but secretly she was thinking the same thing as the rest of the campers. Sometimes they wished they weren't a half- blood either.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"If only that actually worked.", muttered some half-blood and the Gods actually had the decency to look a little guilty.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

Everyone there- half- blood and God- winced thinking of all the battles they had been in and of all the deaths that had come as a result.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

Percy shuttered slightly, remembering when they had came for him. And racing with grover and his mom to Camp Half Blood. the Minotaur. His mom-

He looked down at the hand was resting on his own hand, and gently squeezed her hand back, giving Annabeth a smile.

He was lucky to have someone like her. He knew he loved her and would do anything for her.

As if sensing his thoughts, Athena looked over at the couple. She may not like the stupid Sea Spawn but she did have to admit that maybe he wasn't so bad. After all he did care about her daughter.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"Well duh." Responded Conner and Travis Stoll. "It says it on the front of the book."

Everyone just rolled their eyes.

**I'm twelve years old.**

"Awe you were so cute when you were only 12" whispered Annabeth to Percy.

He looked over at her now "Are you saying I'm not cute now?" He demanded.

"Hmmm" Annabeth pretended to think about it.

But before she could respond anymore, Percy had began to tickle her.

"Percy!" She pleaded.

"Are you ready to keep reading, lovebirds." Clarisse shouted over to them.

Annabeth and Percy turned a light shade of red as they realized everyone was watching them, including their parents.

They turned their attention back to the book.

**Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"YES!" Shouted every camper there and surprisingly even a few Gods.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it,**

Poseidon looked over his son, guiltily. He hated that he had to suffer for 12 years before he found out he was a Half-Blood.

**but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan-twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus,**

"Well I'm looking forward to hearing about all the stupid stuff Percy has done!" Apollo shouted, while completely ignoring the glare Poseidon was shooing him.

**heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

Annabeth got a dreamy look in her eyes.

**I know-it sounds like torture.**

"No it doesn't!" Shouted the Athena kids, glaring at Percy, who just put his hands up in surrender.

"Hey that was back then. I like all that historic stuff now" he told his girlfriend who softened her glare a little.

**Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

"Chiron!?" Everyone said confused. What was he doing at Percy's school pretending to be a Latin teacher?

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool,**

"Thank you Percy" Chiron said, with a hint of humor playing in his eyes."

Percy blushed, "Sorry Chiron, that was back before I knew you were a centaur"

**but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"Yea like that's gonna happen" Leo smirked.

Everyone else agreed. When was there a time when Percy didn't get in trouble?

**Boy, was I wrong.**

"Ha! Told you!"

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips.**

"You can say they again" muttered Percy.

Everyone looked at him sympathetically.

**Like at my fifth- grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Everyone began laughing at that. Even the Gods cracked a smile.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the- scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that . . . Well, you get the idea.**

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"And I'm willing to bet that that didn't happen." Thalia joked, laughing at Percy's expression.

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"She sounds...pleasant." Aphrodite spoke.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from P.E. for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Way to almost blow your cover Grover" Annabeth teased.

Grover heard this and blushed.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death-by-in-school-suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"Well that just sounds boring", whined the twins, along with Apollo & Hermes. And secretly all the campers agreed. What fun was it if nothing suspenseful, embarrassing, or entertaining happened.

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Finally some action" Ares shouted, and his cabin shouted along with him.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.**

"DO IT! DO IT!" Was the response from Hermes, Apollo, & Ares.

**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"You have no idea." Percy muttered under his breath. He looked over at the curly blonde haired girl next to him. Though...some things were worth it.

Annabeth noticed him looking at her and smiled at him.

Aphrodite, noticing this exchange, squealed. Everyone looked at her weirdly before they continued on reading.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Maybe longer..."

"Not again." Groaned Poseidon, covering his ears to block out Athena.

Athens shot him a glare.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old.**

"Creepy." Said some kid from the Apollo cabin.

**She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"I wonder what really happened" mused Rachel.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

Thalia shot a glance at Nico, "Nope. Someone else has that taken care of."

Everyone laughed as Hades and Nico shot her a death glare.. Literally,

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me real serious and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Good Job Grover. You practically just blew your secret." Annabeth said.

Grover just blushed again, mumbling sorry.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

"Depressing much?" Hades mumbled.

"Your one to talk: Mr. King of the Dead." Hephaestus laughed, his deep rumble shaking the room.

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Seaweed brain" Annabeth groaned, shaking her head.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"Wow Percy, you actually got something right." Joked Nico.

"Shut up."

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and - "**

"God?!" asked Zeus outraged and disgusted.

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? **

"Not a fun time." Grumbled Poseidon.

**But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters - "**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

**" - and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life.**

"Well for demigods, it's important." Annabeth said annoyed.

**Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted!" high fived Conner and Travis.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

"Creepy…"

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, **

"Eww" complained all of Aphrodite's children. She too had a look of disgust on her face, as did the others.

**who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go - intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

Everyone nodded, that seemed about accurate.

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

"That does sound a little harsh" someone from the Athena cabin said.

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C - in my life. No - he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"I was" Chiron said as he got a faraway look in his eyes.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"Were you doing it?" Percy asked looking at his dad.

Poseidon ducked his head and glared at Zeus, "It wasn't just me."

Zeus just grumbled.

All the campers laughed hesitantly.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

"Of course."

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school - the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean - I'm not a genius."**

"That's for sure", muttered Clarisse

Annabeth and Grover glared at her.

Clarisse just rolled her eyes.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Everyone started cracking up. It took a second to calm everyone down before they continued on reading.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

Annabeth pressed her face into Percy's shoulder. She loved how much he cared for his mother.

He smiled down. "I love you" he murmered.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends - I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists - and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

Thalia glared at the book.

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"EWW" complained some of the Aphrodite girls.

"I hate girls like that." Groaned Aphrodite.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

"Ha..ha….ironic" laughed Nico.

Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"What!" he said blushing a little.

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see - "**

**" - the water - "**

**" - like it grabbed her - "**

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey - "**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"No!" shouted Travis Stoll.

"What were you thinking?" Connor shouted at him.

"You never say your punishment! It will always be worse." Put in Hermes.

Percy surrendered his hands. "Sorry….i'll…remember that the next time I get in trouble."

"Which will probably be soon." Laughed Thalia.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped.**

**"It was me. I pushed her."**

"Always sticking up for him." Teased Annabeth with a smile.

Grover blushed.

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But - "**

**"You - will - stay - here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

"Creepy."

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

"I hate her" muttered Percy.

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

"Ok that's a little creepy." Stated Apollo.

Percy winced. "Tell me about it."

**How'd she get there so fast?**

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"More like a demigod thing."

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"Chiron!" groaned the campers.

"Sorry, I daresay I'm getting too old."

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"Yea.. something tells me that isn't going to happen." Joked some Athena camper.

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

Poseidon was frowning.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

"This is not good at all."

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

"Something about her use of honey is creeping me out." Said Nico.

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

"Whoa! Percy being polite to someone! Insane!"

Percy just stuck his tongue out at Thalia in a childish manner.

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

"Who is she?" Rachel asked curiously, betting this wasn't just some crazy teacher.

Grover and Percy exchanged a look.

The gods didn't notice Hades glace down almost guilty.

A second later, the look was gone and his face went back to a blank, unreadable expression.

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"Yea I regret saying that."

**I said, "I'll - I'll try harder, ma'am."**

Thunder shook the building.

Thalia glanced at her dad, shaking her head.

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. **

"If only it was that! My life would have been a whole lot less complicated." Percy groaned.

Poseidon looked down guilty. He knew how hard his son had it, harder than most half bloods.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

This made everyone burst into laughter.

"What?" argued Percy, "I hate reading."

Most of the half bloods nodded though, understanding his hating of reading.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"A fury!" shouted Thalia, looking shocked, along with most of the campers.

He had to face a fury at 12, though Annabeth amazed.

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

Annabeth couldn't help looking at Percy nervously, despite knowing he was fine.

He squeezed her hand comfortingly.

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword - Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"Coward" growled Ares.

Suddenly many people were yelling.

"Percy is most definitely not a coward." Said Nico.

"Yea he's actually pretty good in battle." Thalia stated grudgingly.

"Percy is the bravest person ever." Stuttered Grover, despite it being Ares he was talking to.

Percy smiled at his friends "Thanks guys."

Even the gods looked surprised at every-ones outburst.

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

"Wow!" lots of the younger campers looked amazed.

"Go Percy, defeated a fury at age 12. The beginning of your little heroic career." Teased Rachel.

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

"I guess that's how this chapter got its name." Apollo said happily.

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

"Really Percy? Magic Mushrooms?"

"I was 12!"

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Wait what?" said Annabeth looking confused and wasn't the only one.

**I said, "Who?"**

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

"Ok you guys are so mean." Thalia laughed, knowing exactly what was going on.

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

The campers laughed.

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"You guys manipulated the mist didn't you?" Rachel asked Chiron.

He just nodded.

"Yea it wasn't fun either. You guys had me thinking I was crazy." Percy grumbled.

"Ok next chapter who wants to read?"

"I will" volunteered Thalia.

**OK yay it's done! Took me a while, anyway here it is! Hope y'all like it. **

**Also I'm not exactly sure how you spell Thalia, so tell me if you know. **

**And comment any characters you would like to come in (ie: the hunters, Percy's mom, Annabeth's dad, etc..)**

**Finally PLEASE REVIEW Y'ALL! It makes me so happy! Seriously! **


End file.
